Wireless peripherals for operating many electronic devices such as gaming consoles, televisions, video players, desktop computers, laptop computing devices, air conditioners, and the like are common. In fact, it is common to have numerous such wireless peripherals to operate the many electronic devices in a single house. An example of such an equipped home may have a TV in nearly every room, at least one gaming console, a desktop computer, and multiple laptops. People use the wireless peripherals to remotely control the electronic devices. Examples of wireless peripherals include a wireless mouse, a wireless keyboard, wireless gaming controllers, and wireless headsets. Because the size of these peripherals has reduced considerably, the peripherals are prone to becoming misplaced. Further, a peripheral to be used in one room may often end up in another room, be placed in locations not immediately visible (e.g., in drawers), or otherwise be lost. This leads to frustration as people search for the wireless peripherals when attempting to control the electronic devices.
Some attempts have been made to solve the problem of locating a misplaced wireless peripheral. Some existing systems involve the attachment of a physical tag to each wireless peripheral that beeps when queried electronically by an electronic device specifically designed for this purpose. In such systems, this additional, special-purpose electronic device is yet another device that may become misplaced or have their separate power source (e.g., battery) run down. Further, the range of this additional electronic device is limited, thereby limiting the usefulness of the device.